


Journey to Polarity

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, And Now For Something Completely Different, Fictional Religion & Theology, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insanity, Other, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I heard about them I was scared...</p><p>now not as much as I know that I will soon reach Polarity, or at least Crystal Plaza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this has nothing to do with the plot of any of the Skylanders seiries. the majority of the characters will be very OOC and I, as the author. will be very OOC myself while making this. this story is very dark and has almost nothing happy in it. I may make a seiries if people like it when I'm finished.
> 
> WARNING 2: this story contains very graphic violence, non-graphic rape and other sexual content, and is just all around not for kids.

Chill winced as she took another feirce blow to the side. the blue highlights in her blond hair now stained crimson red. the dome around the luxurious village was supposed to protect them, so why didn't the protcect her?

oh yeah, because she wass supposed to be "disfigured" because of just how her eyes looked.

normally if one was attacked, there would be a shock sending the attacker past the underworld. no, even deeper. but you could tell if one was not protected by the dome, as they would be attacked daily.

sometimes, at least in Chill's opinion. despite the whips and blows and stones she took, it was better being "inhuman". she was a lot smarter and a lot stronger than most humans, some would have thought she was a hybrid. but there are no known records of any family relationships. she would have day-to-day sympathists toss her a loaf of bread or two, if she had found a way to cover her eyes, she had always found places to hide, mostly in libraries or bakeries or other useful places. by the time she turned seventeen she was a top-notch urban surivivalist. she did black market trading with rare thing she found from wealthy neighborhoods. of course, she was cloaked and hooded. everything was actually coming to a happy part of her life, the blood she shed was little. and she had an immunity to almost every kind of poison in the book.

then, on a hot and dry summer afternoon. everything changed

"We need to message polarity!" a voice cried.

"What are those things anyway?" questioned another.

Chill, being the notorious kick-ass surivalist, had to spy on this.

indeed, what were they? they where not robots, or pirates, or zombies, but they certainly were not friendly. they looked like these milky white versions of all sorts of species. elves, sky barons, dragons, arkeyans. all the same. if they had clothes, they where the colors red and black. and they had disabled the sheild. the first of these creatures ripped open a young woman's stomach. throwing her organs ou as if they where stoning everyone else. the crowed screamed, some fled the opposite direction. ssome stood in shock. carnage had spred on the ground, blood was everywher she looked, she heard last minute screams or wails, some she even saw them being skinned alive. soon the creatures where certain every human who was foolish enough to stay was either ripped apart, skinned or otherwise known as dead. the creatures had left. Chill clambered down from the tree. almost slipping on a red flesh-like object. she ran out of the village as fast as she could.

 _my people are right._ she thought, _I need to reach a safeguard, Aquim's probably down. that means, I need to get to Polarity._


End file.
